Fairy Tail's New member
by Dr4g0nb411z
Summary: My first fanfic and it is about my OC Michael going through fairy tail he joins one month before cannon and is an ice dragon slayer and was taught by an actual dragon.
**Hello my name is Dr4g0nb411z and today I'm here with my first fan fiction. This will be regular fairy tail with my OC here is my OC.**

 **Michael Zangro**

 **Real name Michelé but goes by Michael or Mico**

 **Height: 5'7 ½**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Personality: mostly a loner and doesn't like to talk to people and is very quiet unless with well known friends but still doesn't talk too much**

 **Appearance: Slightly tanned male with and average build, black hair brown eyes and wears black pants, black combat boots, a pouch strapped to his right leg, black fingerless gloves, black long sleeved shirt with silver armour plates on shoulders, wrists, back of hands, chest, and abdomen. A black half mask used to cover his face (like kakashi) and a small tanto strapped to his back**

 **Magic/fighting style: Ice dragon slayer he was taught by an actual dragon at the age of 4. He prefers to have a plan before charging in and attacking but is still pretty strong so he could rush if he wants to. He prefers to fight close range with fists or simple kunai he keeps in his pouch or with his tanto and is well versed in hand to hand combat. And is no slouch in stealth**

 **Other things: He is decently smart but not a genius, very perceptive, doesn't want people to see his face, can coat his weapons in ice, use his ice to surround him like Gajeel with his metal for defence, when very pissed off a blue mist will rise off of him like Gray when he uses his magic and it makes mist**

 **Guild mark: On his left shoulder and is blue**

 **Back story: He was born May 18th 768 and lived a simple life with his loving family in a town outside magnolia. His father Arn worked at a bank and his mother Maria worked at a business installing heaters, air ducts and other things. One day his village was attacked by bandits who killed his whole family but he was able to escape and after days of wandering he came across a large ice dragon named Reitō kūki-jū (freezing air beast) at the age of 4 (772) he was taught dragon slayer magic till he was nine (777) after Reitō kūki-jū or Reitō as he liked to call him left he traveled around practicing magic and doing a few jobs till he was 16 years old (784) then joined fairy tail a month before cannon**

 **This first chapter will be really short because it is a prologue and I would like to know if people actually want to read this. And if anyone could draw my OC that would be amazing my Kik is ChidoriM4st3r. Anyways on with the prologue!**

"Normal speaking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon or spell"**

" _ **Demon thoughts"**_

-On the train to Magnolia-

" _This is taking too long my stomachs killing me"_ thought a man on the train. This man was known as Michael Zangro ice dragon slayer. Michael is currently on route to the fairy tail guild located in Magnolia. But he doesn't seem to be doing so well.

" _I don't understand why I get motion sickness sure it takes half an hour to an hour to actually kick in but come on!"_ He thought to himself. After that thought he noticed the train slowly come to a stop

"Attention all passengers we have arrived at Magnolia station" spoke a voice from the intercom.

"Ugh finally" said Michael with relief as he slung his bag over his shoulder and proceeded to walk off the train.

As he was walking through the city he couldn't help but admire the place it was a great site to look at. After walking along the streets for a few minutes fairy tail was coming into view. He couldn't help but stop and stare at this castle like structure rumoured to be the number one guild in fiore. Besides phantom lord. Sure they were rivals but what fairy tail lacks in numbers they make up for it in skill. It was one of the reasons he wanted to join this guild but he heard this guild treated its members well so that was another plus. After standing in front of the guild for a few minutes finalizing his decision he made his way into the guild through the large doors. Upon entering the guild the first thing to cross his mind was.

" _It is way too loud in here"_ That was one of the downsides. Sure its good to have a guild be happy but this… it was a little different.

There was a fight going on between a half naked guy and a pink spiky haired kid, a buff guy wearing a blue suit with a scar on his eye screaming "MAN!" as he joined in on the fighting, a good looking brunette drinking a barrel of alcohol yelling at them to stop so she could drink in peace, and soon enough almost the whole guild was fighting.

" _The stuff I get into"_ he thought to himself as he walked through the guild occasionally dodging people and chairs on the way. When he made it to the bar and noticed a beautiful white haired bar maiden wearing a red dress which he knew was named Mirajane due to the fact she was pretty famous. She noticed him and made her way to him.

"Hello there how can I help you?" she said with a bright smile.

"I'm looking for the guild master is he around?"

"He is currently in his office would you like something till he comes out?" she asked politely

"Yes please may I have some water with some ice?"

"Sure I will be right back" she said as she went to get some water.

" _The guild seems okay despite the rowdiness of it I guess I could make a decent living here"_ He thought to himself. _"But then again I'm not much of a people person so I guess I can see how this plays out and if I don't like it then I will leave plain and simple"_

After those thoughts Mira came back over with a glass of water and some ice. "Here you go sir" she said happily.

"Thank you" he responded "Do you know when the master will be out of his office?"

"I'm not sure sometimes he is in there for a while" she responded in a thinking pose. Then taking notice of how the water was gone while she wasn't paying attention and his mask was still on his face. "May I ask what business you have with him?"

"I was wanting to ask him if I may join the guild" he responded.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" she responded happily "Master loves when new members join the guild my names Mirajane by the way but my friends call me Mira"

"Names Michael but you can call me Mico if you'd like"

After exchanging names he decided to look back just in time to see a chair coming his way so he fully turned and grabbed the chair before it hit him or Mira. He then put the chair down and Mira said a quick thank you as he put the chair down.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU BRATS" said a giant looming figure. As soon as the words exited its mouth everyone stopped fighting and the giant started to shrink. After the giant shrunk it was revealed to be an old man with white hair and a moustache wearing a funny jester costume. The old man then made his way to the bar and sat next to Michael.

"Mira one beer please!" the old man said.

"Yes master!" she responded then went to get the now dubbed master.

Michael turned his head and spoke to the master "You are the master of this guild?"

"That is correct my boy names Makarov how can I help you?" he said with a smile.

"Michael" he responded "I was wondering if I may join the guild if there is a test I will take it"

"Well Michael there is no test we welcome anyone who comes here with open arms because we are a family so if anyone wants to join we let them" he responded happily with a big grin on his face. "But I do have one question for you" Michael gestured him to continue. "Why do you wear a mask?" he asked as Mira came back with his beer and he gave her a nod and a thank you.

"I don't like people seeing my face" he simply said. "And no I am not a criminal"

"Well I will not pry" he responded "Mira please retrieve the guild stamp"

Mira bent down and retrieved a large stamp with the fairy tail symbol on the bottom. "Where would you like it and what colour?" she asked with a smile.

"Left shoulder in blue" he said as he rolled up his sleeve going up to the armour plating on his shoulder revealing his defined arm

She leaned over and pressed the stamp to his shoulder then lifted it to reveal a blue fairy tail mark on his shoulder. "Welcome to fairy tail!" she said with a bright smile.

"EVERYBODY" Makarov yelled. Everyone stopped and gave the master their full attention. "Welcome our new member Michael!"

Everyone let out a yell of approval welcoming Michael to the guild

" _Hopefully this will be interesting"_ He thought to himself as he got up and made his way to the request board.

 **And done with the prologue I know it's short but it is just the prologue. If you liked it drop a review giving me feedback and ideas. I know it's early but for pairings I have a few people in mind. Also this story will NOT have my OC having a harem or more than one pairing only one person. The girls I have in mind are: Erza, Mira and Cana please review and tell me who you guys would like.** **Also if you have any ideas for a chapter that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and have a nice day**


End file.
